Misguided Direction
by TheAthenaSisters
Summary: Jem and Lyra are back! When one of Artemis's sacred deer go missing, it's up to Lyra to save it. But when this new quest and a fellow camper gets between her and Jem, she doesn't know what to do. Sequel to Proving Myself


Lyra

"Hold still," I complained, lowering my camera and letting it hang from my neck. "I'm gonna lose the lighting."

"Sorry Lyra," Katie apologized, pulling a stray hair away from her face. She set her elbow back on Will's shoulder. Nico, who was sitting cross legged on the ground, scowled at me.

"Would you hurry up," he complained. Will nudged him with his knee.

"Come Nico, smile," he said, bending down a bit so Katie can reach his shoulder a little easier.

"He's fine," I said, holding the camera to my face. I quickly snap a picture.

"How's it look?" Will asked, jogging towards me. I smiled and showed him the picture.

"It's perfect," I said. Katie walked over as well and peers over my shoulder.

"Nice job," she said, giving me a quick side hug.

"Thanks for letting me test out my new camera on you guys," I said, admiring the present my mom sent me for my birthday a few days ago.

"No problem," Will ruffled my hair. "My presents still in the making," he said apologetically.

"It's ok," I said, pushing his hand away. "You didn't know when my birthday was."

"But I did," Katie handed me a small box wrapped in green paper. "Open it!"

I tore away the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a small golden lyre on a slim chain. I gasped.

"It's beautiful," I said. Will carefully picked it up.

"Come on Katie," He complained, clipping the necklaces around my neck. "How am I supposed to compete with that." Katie shrugged.

"You can't," she said, giving me another hug.

"Thanks Katie," I said, hugging her back.

Suddenly a faint roar floated towards us. I pulled away from Katie and jogged to the top of Half-Blood Hill. A black SUV was driving towards the camp. I watched as the car parked at the base of the hill and seven demigods climbed out. At first I couldn't see who all was there. The demigods were walking in formation, two per row. Reyna and Frank were leading the Romans, and I thought I saw Hazel behind them. They reacted the top of the hill, fanning out into a single file line. I ducked under the pine tree at the top of the hill and hoped they didn't notice me watching.

Reyna and Frank stood in the center of the line. Next to Frank was Hazel, pushing her curly hair away from her face. Jason stood next to her, scanning the slowly growing crowd at the bottom of the hill. Probably looking for his girlfriend Piper. Next to him was a girl maybe a year older than me, with fiery red hair pulled back into a neat braid. She had very pale skin, no freckles (which was odd considering her hair color), and had fierce emerald green eyes. She was dressed in armor, a quiver strapped to her back and a bow in her hand. At her side was a long imperial gold dagger. She looked stiff and uncomfortable, like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

On the other side on the line, standing next to Reyna, was the girl that lead the quest to deal with the Cyclops. I think her name is Marie? And next to her, partially hidden from view, was Jem. I stepped out from under the tree and started walking past the other romans.

"Jem?" I called. He turned his head, giving me a faint nod to let me know he heard me.

I quickened my pace, trying hard not to notice the other Roman campers watching me. I reached Jem quickly and before I knew what I was doing I had thrown my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa, Porcelain," he murmured, awkwardly patting my back. I hastily let go.

"Sorry," I said, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?" Jem shrugged.

"Camp Jupiter was planning a visit, so I signed up," I smiled.

"I thought you didn't like us graecus scum," I teased. Jem rolled his eyes.

"Don't read too much into this Porcelain. This is strictly business," Jem crossed his arms stubbornly. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on," I said, turning away from Jem. "I'll show you around." I started down the hill, Jem following close behind. Just then a loud shriek echoes off the hill. Piper was running full speed, practically tackling Jason as she launched herself into his arms. Behind her was Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and his new girlfriend Calypso. They turned up out of nowhere about a week ago. Still can't tell if she's actually immortal or not. According to the story the nymph Calypso can't grow old or die on her island. But she's not on her island anymore. The Apollo kids are in a total loop about it. Athena kids too. And the Hecate kids. And basically everyone else at camp.

"Oh my gods," Jem slowed down behind me. "Is that Leo Valdez? And Calypso?"

"Yes," I said. "They flew into camp about a week ago. Everyone's still in shock about it."

"That's a freaking goddess." Jem sputtered. "This is what Greeks have in their camp? We get a temperamental Mars and bipolar Juno!"

"Technically she's not actually a goddess," I said, thinking back on the last meeting the Apollo and Athena kids had on Calypso 'situation'. "We think she's just a regular nymph now." Jem shook his head.

"What else you got? Hellhounds under the beds?" I giggled.

"Something like that," I watched as Piper detached herself from Jason and dragged Leo over to Hazel and Frank. Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth walked over to the redhead with the bow and started talking. I turned away from the reunion and led Jem down the hill.

"First stop, the Big House," I pointed a the baby blue farm house next to Half-Blood Hill. "It's where we have war council, relics, and house the infirmary. It's also where Chiron lives."

"Why does a centaur live in a house?"

"Where else would he live?"

"The forest? I don't know,"

"Ok whatever," I waved Jem away. "Over there is the strawberry fields," I pointed to the field behind the house. "And that's the basketball court." I started walking again. "Over there's the Forge, and that's the arts and crafts building. And here are the cabins." I walked to the center of the omega made by the twelve main cabins.

"Organizing yourself by parent?" Jem wrinkled his nose. "Hazel mentioned that but it's still really weird."

"More weird than a community bath?"

"Oh please. You loved the Roman baths,"

"Never had one,"

"I feel sorry for you," came the response. "Poor Greeks." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry I was a little too busy fighting some empousai last time I was at Camp Jupiter," I turned to the cabins. "On the left side are the male Olympian gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus. On the right are Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. On the outside are Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate. We've got some bare cabins around too encase we get demigods from Olympians we haven't gotten yet." I turned back to Jem. "Any gods or goddess who don't have kids we have plans for shrines on the beach or near the woods."

"So you don't have a cabin or shrine for Enyo?"

"Who?"

"My mother's Greek counterpart," he replied, looking vaguely offended. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I don't know if she's on the list but I can ask Annabeth." I started towards the Arena.

"Why do you even have a cabin for Hera? Or Artemis?" he asked, not moving. I frowned.

"They're honorary," I said. "We're running out of room for a cabin for every single god. So shrines are our best bet."

"Hera gets a cabin," he muttered. "And my mom doesn't even exist." I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down," I said. "We're doing the best we can. Do you know how many strawberries it took to be able to build all these cabins?"

"What does that even mean?" Jem looked at me like I was nuts. I scowled.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I asked. "We sell strawberries to pay for everything. We can't all have rich old demigods to pay for every little project." I crossed my arms.

"I wonder why no one who passes through here ever donates," he responded dryly. I looked at my feet.

"Not many demigods who come through camp make it through college," I mumbled. Jem looked surprised.

"You have people like Annabeth Chase around here and you're telling me not a lot of Greeks make it through college?" I scowled.

"Not like that!" I snapped. "They die before they get accepted!" Jem shut up, but he still looked mad. I sighed. "Come on." I led Jem away from the cabins and into the Arena.

"This is the arena," I said. "It's where we train for the most part. We keep weapons in the shed in the corner." I turned to Jem. "Come on, I'll get you suited up." I let the way to the weapons shed. "I know you like your blowgun, but let's try something a bit more conventional." I dug around in the shed and pulled out a short sword. "Here, try this." I handed Jem the sword and looked at the armor, trying to guess his size.

"This is basically my knife." Jem said aloud. He stepped outside and threw the sword at the nearest tree. It spun end over end and stuck in the trunk. I scowled at him.

"You're not supposed to throw it!" I marched over to the tree and pulled the sword from the trunk. "Here," I shoved the sword in his hand. "Try not to throw it this time." I pulled a breastplate from the shed and held it out to Jem. "Try this on, it might fit."

"Your confidence is reassuring," Jem said dryly as he put it on. "Is it normal to not be able to breathe?" I rolled my eyes and pulled another breastplate from the shed.

"Try this one," Jem put it on reluctantly.

"Better," he admitted. "Armor in general is bulky though."

"It's either light or can protect you," I pulled two shields from the shed and handed one to Jem.

"I prefer to protect myself, thanks,"

"Just take the shield," I shoved one of the shields into Jem's hands and strapped the other one to my arm before drawing my dagger.

"What, you want to fight me now?" Jem raised his eyebrows. "You get offended so easily." I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you could fight like a Greek," I said. "But if it's to hard for you that's ok. We can just go to the Demeter cabin and plant carrots till dinner."

"For your information, I am the most 'Greek' fighter in my cohort. But sure. I guess killing a handful of empousai wasn't enough for you," Jem hefted his shield and narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled and raised my sword.

"First to disarm wins," With that I charged.

Jem smiled and leapt to the side, raising his shield. My dagger clanged against the celestial bronze and sparks flew. Jem gritted his teeth, flipped his sword to the flat side and aimed a strike at my waist. I twisted my body to the right, avoiding the blade by inches. I then dropped to a crouch and swiped at Jem's feet.

Jem leapt backwards. His fighting style was evasive, something I had noted a while ago. He eyed me carefully before feining a thrust at my chest. I set my shield between myself and the blade, and pushed, knocking Jem backwards. Jem dropped his shield.

At first I thought I had disarmed him, but he dropped the short sword too. His Imperial Gold knives glinted in his hands, and he angled them carefully, daring me to come at him. He must have been hiding them up his sleeves.

"No fair," I complained. "You cheated."

"Like your knife isn't in your boot," Jem snapped. "Afraid you can't beat me if I have my own weapons, Porcelain?"

"First of all knives, plural," I lifted up the edge of my shirt to show the belt full of throwing knives strapped around my waist. "Second, you wish I was afraid of you." I dropped my own shield and pulled a knife from my belt, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"It was so much easier when you were still intimidated by Romans," Jem said, faking sadness. "Now I can't go easy on you anymore." He lunged at me, knives angled for a strike at the torso. I jumped back and faked a strike to his left side before throwing my knife at his shoulder, cutting through one of the straps on his breastplate.

Jem dropped to the ground quicker than I thought was possible and swung the flat side of his right knife at my shin. I tumbled to the ground, dagger spinning one way, knife spinning the other. Before I could reach for one of the knives in my belt, Jem pressed the tip of his knife under my chin. I tried to move, but the knife in my chin seemed ready to rip into my throat at any second, even though Jem wouldn't hurt me. His other knife cut through my belt and he held up my throwing knives triumphantly.

"Disarmed, unless you still have a knife hidden somewhere," I grinned.

"How about we call this one a draw," I quickly pulled a knife I had concealed in my boot and pressed in against Jem's side.

Jem gave me a bored look. He pretended to swipe at my face, causing me to flinch. He then grabbed my wrist, forcing me to drop the knife, and pinned me to the ground.

"I thought Greeks were supposed to have faster reflexes, Porcelain. Pretty sure I win this one," He let go of me, sheathing his knives. I pulled myself into a sitting position and scowled.

"You're buying me a new belt," I said, staring mournfully at my old one, which now lay in tatters nearby. Jem shrugged noncommittally.

"I suppose it's the least I could do after kicking your butt," Jem held out his hand for me to take. I frowned at him but took the hand anyway. My hand suddenly felt extremely clammy and I could feel my face heating up. I quickly pulled away and began picking up my fallen equipment. Jem gave me a weird look. I scowled.

"Well don't just stand there," I snapped, my face burning. "Help me." Jem rolled his eyes and picked up my shield while I picked up all my knives. We put the equipment back into the shed and headed back to the cabins. I ducked into the Apollo cabin and dumped my knives on my bed and rejoined Jem in the center of the omega. Just then the conch blew.

"What was that?" Jem looked around for the source of the sound. I smiled.

"Dinner time," I glanced towards the pavilion. "Race you," without waiting for a response I took off.

"Oh you're on!" Jem raced after me, the sound if his footsteps mimicking the rapid beating of my heart.


End file.
